I Listened, I Promise
by BeautifullyDepressed
Summary: "You promised me not to get drunk Chad, this is the third time!." I was beyond mad at him now, first he and promised not to get drunk, now he wants to drive, when he can't even talk without stuttering!. Sad one-shot! xxChannyxx


A/N: Hey guys! Here is another SAD one-shot! This one-shot is basicly about what happened to my bestfriend, who sadly past away...Read the dedication to understand the point of this oneshot... This one-shot is about drinking and drivin, and what it can do to you...

Credit: Big credit to Carmen for th poem, and my boyfriend Isaac... Thanks ya'll!

WARNING: If you are 10 or younger, please do not read, this contains drinks, clubs, and death...** NOT **A HAPPY ENDING!

DEDICATION: This is dedicated to one of my greatest friend, Jessica, who, sadly, **past away **on 10/30/09 by a drunk driver... I will always love you Jess, you were my best friend, and will always be, I wish you were here, back in Earth, with me, with us...I miss you Jess...I love you, forever and always...

I DO NOT OWN Demi Lovato's song, OR SWAC...

**When reading this, remember, NEVER drink and drive, you'll either lose the ones you love, or cause others to lose the one they love.**

I listened to you mom

I swear I really did

It wasn't my mistake

_**If you get a second chance, grab it with both hands.**_

_**~Arie Jay**_

The scene around me was intoxicating. Horny teenagers and young adults drinking, surely going to regret it in the morning. Grinding bodies around me danced to the overwhelming beat of the bass, playing loud from the speakers. The music pounded in my ears, but it was too much to resist.

I had one drink. I wanted to let loose, but my mom made me swear that if I was going to drive home that I was to have no drinks, at all. Since my father was quite strick, he was forbidding me to drink at all since I was underage. I let loose a little bit from my parents' orders. I had one drink, but made sure it was nothing too strong. A simple beer did the trick; enough to make me a bit high and not enough for me to be totally intoxicated. I didn't want my mom to have to pick me up. I was underage. I shouldn't be drinking anyway.

I was at a college party due to my boyfriends' connections. I was eighteen, a senior in high school, but I could easily pass for 21. It didn't matter anyway since Chad was the one ordering the drinks. There were a lot of high school students at this party. It was something you didn't want to miss out on. Everyone who's anyone was here; my best friends, Zora and Tawni, and their college boyfriends, Nicot and Devon.

I drove here by myself. Chad got a ride with his friends. Although he had also had one drink, it was still about ten less than all of his friends. You can guess who the designated driver was right? Correct, Chad.

I had just come out of the bathroom when I saw Chad heading over to the bar. My first instinct was to assume he was getting drinks for his friends, but boy was I wrong. He downed all three drinks he ordered, all in less than ten minutes. Had he really been like this the whole time? I slowly walked toward him, scared at how drunk he probably would be.

He turned to face me. His eyes were red and bloodshot with purple bruise like bags under them. He looked sick.

"Thonny," he slurred, making it sound more like a serious lisp. He pulled me too his chest and locked his arms around me.

"Chad," I said, trying to sound harsh and stern. "You're drunk," I accused. "Now let go." I

"No," he replied, shaking his head furiously. "I won't. You'll leave me." He sounded so much like a little kid, whining for his favorite toy.

"You promised me not to get drunk Chad, this is the third time!." I was beyond mad at him now, first he and promised not to get drunk, now he wants to drive, when he can't even talk without stuttering!. "You can't drive like this."

"I will!"

"I can't let you. You'll kill yourself. Let me at least drive you home." He shook his head again, this time his face growing paler. He let me go momentarily only to get sick all over the floor next to us. He was already getting sick. The drinking must have gone on longer than I thought. He pulled me back to hi grossly vomit-covered chest and kissed me full on the mouth. I pushed back with all my might, disgusted with him. My shirt was now as bad as his and my mouth tasted of half-digested food and alcohol.

"Chad, no." He pouted and I turned away to resist his drunken charm.

"Come home with me," he said, trying to sound seductive under his slurring. I resisted the overwhelming urge to laugh.

"Sorry, honey, not going to happen. Now, please let me take you home?" I nearly begged. The college student was one who could not swallow his pride. He would try to convince me to let him drive until I had Devon and Nico drag him out of the bar by his thumbs.

"I can promise you that it will be the best night of your life.."

"I could say the same to you Mr. Cooper." I was quite unfazed by his advances, as he was not normally like this and the drunkenness didn't help his already hopeless cause. His slurring had subsided, making him seem less intoxicated.

"Come on," he continued. "Please?" he'd gone back to his first act of a helpless five-year-old child.

"One again Chad, I refuse." Instead of watching him like I should have, I turned to find Zora about to tap on my shoulder. She was supporting a passed out Tawni, her eyes indicating for help with Tawni's weight. Tawni was not fat, but perfectly muscular. Her muscles were most of her weight and she was probably crushing the tiny pixie we call Zora right now. I grabbed Tawni's open arm and put it over my shoulder.

The two of us brought her to my truck and sat her in the backseat. Zora jumped in the front, waving goodbye to Devon at the same time. Both of their boyfriends were heading home with Chad because they were going back to their college campus. I jumped in the front seat, waving at Nico, assuring him that Tawni would be fine. Little did I know what was to come next…

**If I listened then why am I here**

**Watching my life pass before my eyes**

**No matter what I do**

**It always turns out wrong**

I pulled out of my parking space and slowly made my way through the club's lot. I'd really rather not get stuck in the middle of a fight like last time. Zora turned on the radio, not too loud for Tawnis sake, and began singing along to the Demi. L Remember December

I sang along too. Why not?

_I feel a separation coming on_  
_'Cause I know you want to be moving on_  
_I wish it would snow tonight_  
_You'd pull me in, avoid a fight_  
_'Cause I feel a separation coming on_

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try_  
_'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny_  
_You kissed me with those open eyes_  
_It says so much, it's no surprise to you_  
_But I've got something left inside_

Zora tapped her hands on the dashboard to the beat of the drums, almost silent in the background.  
**  
Niether one of us knew what happen.**

The sudden flash of lights almost blinded me. I saw a car suddenly spinning toward us, about to collide with the driver's side of the car; _RIGHT WHERE I WAS SITTING_.

**It all happened so fast.**

Zora's screams broke through Tawni's unconsciousness, who immediately was alerted to reality once more and joined in the choir of screams.

**No matter what I do**

**It always turns out wrong**

**And now my life is ending**

**Like the fading of a song**

Untouched still played as the car collided with us. It hit me first, and the car slowed the impact of the other car.

Everything was happening so fast. But the music continued, what my mind tried to focus on…

**Our screams were the only thing we heard.**

The airbags had blown up, protecting Zora and Tawni.

**My moms warning was repeating over and over.**

I fell out of the side of the car where the door had fallen off. My head cracked against the hard asphalt. Zora and Tawni screamed at my broken state.

**As I lay there, motionless.**

The car continuing to play the music. It truly was a trustworthy car, it would walk away unscathed from this incident once the door was repaired.

**Why must I pay**

**All he does is cry**

**While he is watching me**

**Watching me die**

When I saw who hit me, I was in disbelief. I was in such shock the pain hadn't even set in yet. I was simply numb. I watched Chad's horror stricken face as he watched the rest of my blood leave my body. As I finally felt the pain in my broken legs and ribs and arms, I screamed as loud as I could. Chad did make me scream, just like he promised.

"Chad," I whispered. "Tell my mom that I listened to her, that I kept my promise." Then everything went black. The last thing I heard was my trusted friends' and boyfriend's cries as they watched me and the quiet beginning to my favorite song, When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.

Something's pooling around me

**I see only red**

**It looks like my blood**

**It's coming from my head**

**He looks over at me**

**As I let out one last sigh**

**His cries are carried in the wind**

**Like the whisper of goodbye**

Chad's POV

**_She's gone now. Because of me. I will never forgive myself. I will never be the same ever again._**

**_Live your life as if she never entered it,_**

**_But you'll soon find out that she loved you with all her heart._**

~Arie Jay

I miss you Sonny, you are my sunshine, my light, without you, there is no light in my life...

~Issac

**Death is a scary thing, that's why, Lady and Gentleman's, **

**we should ALWAYS, listen to our Parents warning, you'll never know what happens.**

**Rest In Peace Jessica, We'll always love you..**

**08/15/1994**

**09/30/2009**

* * *

A/N:I might wright another chapter, with Chad's point of view about the funeral, and how he feels, should I?

Please understand, that this is for people who lost someone they love, or know...

Reviews would be very kind

I love ya Jessy...

-Sarah


End file.
